Behind Closed Doors
by skatesmcgee
Summary: The whole gang are juniors at Park Ridge High. Vegeta is the new french exchange student. He meets the gang and chaos ensues. Especially between Bulma and Yamcha! BY CG 18K will be BV later on
1. Background and Schedules

_Author's Note: This is my second story that I'm attempting. I hope you all like it. My first story I thought was crap, hopefully this one is a better attempt on my part. This story is based on one of my experiences and I wanted to share it with all of you b/c I feel like writing my story will make me feel better if I talk about it._

_Chapter 1: Background and Schedule on Characters_

Bulma: a shy but outgoing junior at Park Ridge High School (a/n: my highschool). She is the most popular girl in school next to ChiChi and 18. She is co-captain on the cheerleading squad with ChiChi. She's not your average cheerleading type because she isn't a bitch to the other kids and like rock music. Bulma and Yamcha have been going out for over 6 months.

ChiChi: the loud-mouthed and crazy best friend of Bulma and 18. She's co-captain on the cheerleading squad. She's going out with Goku for 3 years now. ChiChi is also nice to the other kids and she likes Country and Pop Music.

18 or Juu: a shy yet cold junior. Once you get to know her she will be kind. She's the captain of the soccer team. She's been going out with Krillin for over a year. She likes country and rock music.

Goku: a tall, goofy and loveable 17 year old. He's the quarterback of the football team. He also likes Country music. He may be slow at times but he can be very smart when needed to be.

Krillin: a short and bald 16 year old. He's the captain of the male soccer team. He likes Rock music.

Yamcha: Tall and a goody-good 17 year old. He's the nicest guy you will ever meet. He's the captain of the school's wrestling team. He likes rock music.

Vegeta: The french exchange student. He just moved into the town and doesn't know anyone. He loves rock music. He surfs and skateboards.

SCHEDULE

(hope its not confusing to all of you!)

Bulma: 1st-British Lit Honors 2nd- Trigonometry 3rd-Study Hall 4th-Physics Honors 5/6-Gym 7/8-French AP 8/9-Lunch 10-Ceramics/Art 11- U.S. History II Honors

ChiChi- 1st- Spanish 2nd-American Lit 3rd-Study Hall 4th-Chorus 5/6- Foods and Nutrition 7/8- Gym 8/9-Lunch 10- Ceramics/Art 11- U.S. History II Honors

18 or Juu: 1st- Algebra II 2nd- Physics 3rd-Study Hall 4th-Chorus 5/6 -Foods and Nutrition 7/8- Gym 8/9-Lunch 10-Ceramics/Art 11- U.S. History II Honors

Goku- 1st-Spanish 2nd- American Lit 3rd-Foods and Nutrition 4th-Physics Honors 5/6-Alegebra II 7/8- Gym 8/9-Lunch 10-Ceramics/Art 11- U.S. History II Honors

Krillin: 1st- Algebra II 2nd Physics 3rd- Foods and Nutrition 4th-Chorus 5/6- British Lit 7/8-Gym 8/9-Lunch 10- Ceramics/Art 11- U.S. History II Honors

Yamcha: 1st- British Lit Honors 2nd- Trigonometry 3rd- Foods and Nutrition 4th- Physics Honors 5/6 Gym 7/8-French AP 8/9-Lunch 10-Ceramics/Art 11-U.S History II Honors

Vegeta: 1st- British Lit Honors 2nd-Trigonometry 3rd-Study Hall 4th- Physics Honors 5/6-Gym 7/8- Spanish AP 8/9-Lunch 10-Ceramics/Art 11- U.S. History II honors


	2. Arrival of the French Exchange Student

Chapter 2: Arrival Of the French Exchange Student

'Bulma's Thoughts'

Vegeta's Thoughts

-Bulma's POV-(a/n: i don't think I said that bulma will be playing me, chichi is my best friend Caitlin, 18 is my best friend Chrissy, Vegeta is my future husband Ben, and Yamcha is my ex John)

The sun blared through the curtains burning my eyelids attempting to wake me up from my peaceful slumber. I just pulled the covers over my head to block out the sun. There after I feel my covers being ripped off from my body and a yelling voice in my ear.

"WAKE UP!" said the voice.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, then buried my face in the pillow. Slap Someone just smacked my ass. The only one that dared to do that was ChiChi.

"Chi I swear I'm gonna fucking kill you," I threatened.

"Oh quit the drama and just wake up," she yelled! I wallowed in my defeat and rubbed my eyes and got up.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I knew you needed a wake up call and of course I wanted to borrow some clothes for school," she smiled.

"You think after that little episode, I'll let you borrow my clothes? You must be joking."

"Oh come on Bulma. We're already late. I need clothes and you have to come to school because I know you're going to try to skip."

"Fine Fine. Just don't pull another stunt like that bitch," says Bulma smiling.

"Oh shut up hoe," says Chichi laughing. (a/n: my and caitlin always joke around wit names so we call each other bitch, whore, or hoe!) Bulma hopped into the shower for 15 minutes after stepping out she saw what Chichi took from her overflowing closet.

"Good pick ChiChi," said Bulma. Chichi picked out an o'neill jean mini-shirt, a fox racing yellow halter top with 3 colored stripes around her chest and back and yellow flip-flops. 'Now what to wear' After 5 minutes of contemplating what to wear she picked out a pink volcom tube top with 2 string to tie around her neck also with a small yet noticeable explosion of stars, stones & metallic studs on the lower right of the shirt and vintage boyfriend cut capris by O'Neill with pink flip-flops. After they finished dressing they did their make up and hair. They both climbed in Bulma's cherry red dodge viper with 2 white stripes on the hood of the car. They sped off to their highschool. What they didn't see that morning was moving trucks in the neighbor's driveway.

After they parked they met up with the gang. 18 walked up to the two girls and each gave them a hug and started chatting.

"Did ya guys hear the news," asked 18?

"What news," asked Bulma and Chichi in unison.

"We have a new exchange student all the way from Cambrai France," exclaimed 18.

"Male or Female," asked Bulma?

"Male, he goes by the name Vegeta Ouji and he's 17. Oh also he seems to be moving right next to our Bulma here."

"How'd you find this out?"

"I have my connections," laughed 18. "You're such a riot 18," exclaimed Bulma while taking out a cigarette!

"Eww Bulma. You know how much I hate it when you smoke," 18 protested.

"Don't be a hoe 18," Bulma said jokingly lighting her cigarette. For some odd reason she couldn't get her lighter to work. A hand shot to her with a lighter handy and lighted up her cigarette. She thanked whoever did that for her. After she took the first drag, she looked up into a pair of deep onyx eyes. She couldn't look away, she was getting lost in a world of lust and passion that she didn't know she could feel. The thing was she didn't know that he was thinking the same thing. She looks so beautiful just standing there. Her just presence gives me the chills. He finally took his eyes away from her to light up his cigarette. As he walked away Bulma couldn't help at staring at his retreating form. She felt 2 arms wrap around her waist. "hey babe, something the matter?"

"No nothing Yamcha. I just saw the new kid."

"Oh right I forgot that he was coming in today. Did you say anything to him?"

"No he left before I can introduce myself. He lit up my cig for me because my lighter wasn't working."

"Oh alright. Did I mention that you look very very sexy today," said Yamcha while kissing her neck.

"You're so sweet." She turned around and started making out with him. "Why don't you guys get a room," exclaimed ChiChi!

"Chi you're way immature hoe," laughed Bulma.

"let's get to class guys. The bell is gonna ring soon," said 18.

First Period: British Lit. Honors

Yamcha and Bulma walked in hand in hand to sit in the back rows. They started talking and flirting. Mrs. Papadapolous (my teacher) came waddling in.

"Can she get any fatter," joked Bulma.

"I know what a pig," laughed Yamcha. What they didn't hear is that they have a new student coming into the class.

"You can sit in front of Bulma. Bulma please raise your hand," Mrs. Paps said. When Bulma didn't raise her hand, she got red in the face. She trudged to the back of the class. "BULMA RAISE YOUR HAND!" Bulma jumped out of her seat from the sheer volume of her voice. "Well all I wanted was a raised hand but that works too," she laughed. "Alright Vegeta since you see that's Bulma, you can sit in front of her." Bulma finally realized it was the guy from before. Yet again they couldn't help but stare at each other. After a couple of seconds Vegeta looked away and sat down in his new seat. Bulma finally realized where she was a sat back down with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Are you alright babe? You look flushed," yamcha asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little embarrased, y'know," laughed Bulma uncertaintly. 'Oh cool now I can see him a lot more. Wait I can't be thinking this. I have the most wonderful boyfriend.' Finally the period was over and they were off to their next class.

(a/n: skipping a couple of periods here)

Lunch

Yamcha and Vegeta had a couple of classes together and they became friends. Since Vegeta was new, Yamcha invited Vegeta to sit with the group. Yamcha sat next to Bulma's left on the end of their benche with ChiChi, and Goku on Bulma's right. On the other side it was 17 across from Yamcha then Vegeta in front of Bulma and Krillin with 18 on the opposite bench. (a/n: i hope i didn't confuse you guys. I think I just confused myself lol)They all seemed to get along fine. Bulma couldn't help but steal a couple of glances toward Vegeta. He just burned something inside of her she didn't know she could feel. What she didn't know that he was thinking the exact same thing. What they both didn't notice that Yamcha both saw their glances towards each other and couldn't help but feel that stab of jealousy.

"Bulma let's all hang out today and go to the mall after school," suggested ChiChi.

"Yeah that's great. After you guys can all stay over the house and we can have movie night later," said Bulma. Everyone agreed, even Vegeta. 17 made an excuse that he had to go somewhere else. No one suspected that he was jealous of both Yamcha and Vegeta. He always had a little crush on Bulma, he was to scared to tell her. When he was ready, Yamcha had just asked her out and he lost all hope. After lunch ended they all went to the same classes.

After school they all walked up to the cars and decided that the boys would go in Vegeta's hummer, while the girls rode in their separate cars because they all were 2 seaters. After they finished planning what to do they sped off to their next destination: the mall.


	3. Let's Go To The Mall

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T WANT PEOPLE COMPLAINING ANYMORE HOW THIS STORY IS UNREALISTIC! I SAID IT WAS BASED ON MY EXPERIENCES! THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENS SO DEAL WITH IT! THE CHEERLEADERS AT MY SCHOOL ARE MONSTERS! I'M NOT STEREOTYPICAL, ITS THE TRUTH! 

**

* * *

**

**AT THE MALL**

After they all parked their cars, they met up in front of the mall's entrance to decide what to do first. "Well I think we should go to PacSun," said Bulma. Everyone agreed to that seeing how they all like that store. They went into their separate sections looking for something to buy. 18 bought a pink lace tank top, light jean short shorts, and tan sandals. ChiChi bought a light pink square cut t-shirt with same color tie around the middle, hip hugger jeans, and tan 3 1/2" heel sandals. Bulma bought a green bandeau top and multi-color bikini bottom swimsuit. Krillin bought a Hurley light blue collared polo and Kirra white shorts with a blue pinstripe pattern. Goku bought a black skater shirt with white lettering spelling out the Fox logo and dark tint straight leg jeans. Yamcha bought a white polo shirt with an all-over green striped pattern and brown volcom shorts. Vegeta bought a black, white, and red O'neill boardshorts.

After they all finished in PacSun, they went to Quiksilver and H&M. They didn't really buy anything else but something happened between Vegeta and Bulma in H&M while all the others were shopping. Vegeta and Bulma neither liked that store so they sat down on a nearby bench.

"How was your first day of school here?" asked Bulma.

"It was ok, I guess. I'd rather be in France. So what are you going to do in college?"

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about becoming a history professor. What 'bout you?"

"I want to be an architect because I can be my own boss and won't have to deal with people bossing me around."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you play any instruments?"

"Actually I played the clarinet for 7 years. I also play guitar," Vegeta smiled.

"Wow. That's weird, I played clarinet for 7 years also. I quit because I was bored and I sucked ass," laughed Bulma.

"Yeah, that's pretty much why I quit also." The song Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz started playing. "Do you like the Gorillaz?"

"I love them! My favorite is Clint Eastwood. What's your favorite song?"

"I like that one too." They both started to sing and bop to Feel Good Inc. They both started laughing and talking about their lives.

"So Vegeta, do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back in France?"

"Actually I do. We're trying to stay together long-distance. We've only been together for 2 months."

"I hope everything works out for you both," Bulma smiled. They both locked eyes and stayed like that for a couple seconds. Their lips got closer together. They couldn't help it. It was like a gravitational pull between them that could not be stopped. Their lips in a soft yet passionate lock. They pulled apart after a couple of seconds. They just stared at each other, neither of them talking or looking away. They couldn't stop, their lips met again, but with more force and intensity than they could ever imagine. They entwined tongues, both fighting for dominance. It was Vegeta that turned out victorious. They pulled apart searching for air. Neither of them would say a word to each other. The others game out of H&M, not knowing what happened just a few moments ago. What Bulma and Vegeta didn't know was that someone saw them and took a picture of them making out.

After they all talked for awhile they decided to leave the mall. They all said goodbye to their boyfriends in their own special way. The boys went home, while the girls all went to Bulma's house for a little sleepover. They all gathered in Bulma's big luxurious room and started gossiping while eating junk food and having a fun time just being themselves.

"So Bulma, what did you and Vegeta talk about while we were in H&M because when we came out it seemed like something happened between you two guys," asked ChiChi?

"Well a lot I guess. I tell you what happened from the beginning. I asked about his first day. He asked me what I'm going to do for college and then I asked him the same thing. Then I asked him if he played any instruments and we found out that we both played the clarinet for the same amount of years and we both quit for similar reasons. Then the song Feel Good Inc. came on and we both sang along too it and started talking about our childhood. I also asked him if he has a girlfriend...and that's it," she said walking away to her bed to hug her teddy bear. Chi and 18 looked at each other. They realized that Bulma was telling them all of the story.

"Bulma. I know there is more that you are hiding from us. What is it hon," asked Chi?

"I should just keep it to myself. It's going to destroy yamcha if he hears anything about it."

"Wow it must be serious. Don't worry Bulma. Whatever it is we won't judge you," said 18 while Chichi nodded her head. "Now what is it."

"Alright...well...i...kinda..._kissed Vegeta_," Bulma said in a whisper.

"Sorry I don't think we heard that last part," said Chi.

"Fine I kissed Vegeta and he kissed me too and the worst part was I liked it. It was one of things that just felt right. I don't know why." said Bulma hugging her bear closer to her chest. Both of 18 and Chichi neither said anything. They couldn't think of anything to say. It was quiet for 1 full minute.

Finally ChiChi spoke up, "Bulma, I know you feel guilty about this but you have to understand maybe it was right for you guys to kiss, maybe it is what should be. You say you guys have everything in common. It was destined for you and Vegeta to be together.

"I think ChiChi is right. You guys look like you have real chemistry and you did tell us that you were losing your liking for Yamcha. I think Vegeta is what you need," said 18.

"You guys are right. With Vegeta it's like we're soulmates and I think we are. I just can't do that Yamcha. He was my first everything. My first boyfriend, my first lover, my first love. He deserves everything. I know he loves me and he would be heartbroken. I just can't break it off with him. It won't be fair to him.

"Did anybody see you two kiss," asked 18?

"I don't think so but we were so preoccupied maybe someone did see us. Oh my god, what if someone saw us together! What if Yamcha heard from someone. I'm going to be the most hated girl in school for doing that to Yamcha."

"Don't worry about it. If anyone says anything bad, I will beat them up," said 18.

"Thanks for your support 18."

"Yeah don't worry about anything. We will both protect you." said ChiChi.

All 3 of them embraced each other in a comforting hug. They decided to forget about tomorrow and just worry about the rest of the night. They all laid down on Bulma's king sized bed and watched The Notebook while eating popcorn. They fell asleep after the movie was over entering a dream of their own choosing. What they didn't know that tomorrow was going to be a hard day for Bulma and Vegeta and is going to be an even harder day for Yamcha.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Someone has Blackmail for Bulma and Vegeta. Yamcha finds out the truth. Bulma and Vegeta grow closer together.


End file.
